constantinediariesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Brujeria
The Brujeria, or La Brujería is an organization of warlocks affiliated with demons and ancient malevolent deities. In an effort to bring down the Rising Darkness and unite Hell and Earth into a single dimension, they summoned a number of high-ranked demons. Overview The organization is highly secretive, with its warlocks concerned about keeping their identities secret, summoning and binding demons to act in their stead. As such, the warlocks' operatives include malevolent deities like Lamashtu and primordial evils like Nahash, showing just how powerful the people behind the summonings are. History The Brujeria operated in Chile long before it was Chile, possibly even in prehistoric times, remaining hidden for eons, although the warlocks' bloodlines were being kept track of. According to the legends, Brujeria wielded a magic the world hasn't seen since God turned on the lights. For unknown reasons,presumably due to God viewing their magic as being far too dangerous to be around,God struck them down using the Great Flood,implying that God conjured the Flood to not only punish the humans who have became sinful,but to also destroy the Brujeria. While they somehow survived,none of the world's Occult experts believed they survived as not even Hell would give them asylum. 21st Century In the 21st century the have risen again, intent on ushering in the Rising Darkness: a wave of appearances from ghosts, demons and other malevolent entities. The Rising Darkness, in turn, increased the magical power of dark mages like Lannis Cadogan's wife, who was able to turn Coblynau evil through her gypsy magic. John Constantine's team directly encountered the operatives of Brujeria while helping Anne Marie Flynn investigate the kidnappings of babies in Mexico City. The babies were being gathered by Lamashtu at Brujeria's orders, as their blood was connected to the bloodline of one of the warlocks, and thus had magical properties. When John Constantine stopped her using the Icon of Pazuzu, he was attacked by Invunche, another monster summoned through the Rising Darkness. To combat it, John has struck a deal with the First of the Fallen and allowed himself to be possessed by Pazuzu. The Brujeria, alerted by Invunche and Lamashtu's defeats, sent a primordial evil, the Original Serpent Nahash to destroy Constantine. Nahash worked together with the British diplomat Stanley Gibson to trap John in prison, and then devoured Stanley and took on his form. Infiltrating the prison as Gibson, Nahash confronted John and the team and revealed the Brujeria's decision to destroy them for daring to stop their Rising Darkness. However, he decided to leave John alive, as possessed by Pazuzu he'd become an ally rather than an enemy, attacking Christopher Constantine instead. He was then dissolved into a pile of snakes when Benjamin Constantine stabbed him with a Phurba. Members * Lamashtu (Deceased) * Invunche * Nahash (Deceased) Trivia * Brujeria is an organization of male warlocks from South America who were fierce enemies of John Constantine, responsible for summoning Invunche and killing members of Newcastle Crew, including Anne Marie. Category:Supernatural Category:Groups